listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of ecchi anime
This is a list of anime with varying levels of ecchi. A–G * Agent Aika (1997) * AIKa R-16: Virgin Mission (2007) * Ai Yori Aoshi (2002) (Enishi 2º:2003) * Air Gear (2006) * Akiba Girls (2003) * Akikan! (2009) * Alice on Deadlines (2005, English version 2007) * ''Amaenaideyo!! (2005)(2º:2006) * Amazing Nurse Nanako (1999) * Asu no Yoichi! (2009) * Basquash! (2009) * Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokuro-chan (2005)(2º:2007) * Burst Angel (2004) * Canvas 2: Niji Iro no Sketch (2005-2006) * Chobits (2002) * Chocotto Sister (2006) * Cho Henshin CosPrayers (2004) * Colorful (1999) * Cosplay Complex (2002) * Cutie Honey (1973) * D.C.: Da Capo (2003)(2º:2005) * DearS (2004) * Delinquent in Drag (1992) * Divergence Eve (2002-2003) * Daphne in the Brilliant Blue (2004) * Desert Punk(Sunabozu) (2004-2005) * DNA² (1994) * Doujin Work (2007) * Dream Hunter REM (1985-1992) * Ebichu (Oruchuban Ebichu) (1999) * Eiken (2003) * Elfen Lied (2004) * Excel Saga (1999) * Fight Ippatsu! Juuden-chan!! (2009) * Futari Ecchi (2002) * F³ (Frantic, Frustrated & Female) (1994) * G-On Riders (2002) * Girls Bravo (2004)(2º:2005) * Girls High (2008) * Godannar (2003-2004) * Goshūshō-sama Ninomiya-kun (2007) * Golden Boy (1995) * Great Teacher Onizuka (1999-2000) * Green Green (2003) * Grenadier - The Senshi of Smiles (2004-2005) * Guardian Hearts (2003) H–P * Hanaukyo Maid Tai (2001) * Hand Maid May (2000) * He Is My Master (Kore ga Watashi no Goshujin-sama) (2005) * High School Girls (2006) * Hit wo Nerae! (Smash Hit) (2004) * Ichigo 100% (Strawberry 100%) (2005) * Iketeru Futari (1999) * Ikki Tousen (2003)(2º:2007)(3º:2008) * I My Me Strawberry Eggs (2001) * Inukami! (2006) * Itsudatte My Santa! (2005) * Kamen no Maid Guy (2008) * Kanokon (2008) * Karin (2005-2006) * Kekko Kamen (1991) * Kemeko Deluxe! (2008) * Kenko Zenrakei Suieibu Umisho (2007) * Kiddy Grade (2002-2003) * Kimi ga Aruji de Shitsuji ga Ore de (2008) * Kirameki Project (2005) * Kiss×sis (2008) * Kite Liberator (2008) * Knights of Ramune (1997) * Kodomo no Jikan (2007) * Koi Koi Seven (2005) * Koihime Musō (2008) * Kyo no Gononi (2006-2008) * Labryinth of Flames(2000) * Love Hina (2000) * Love Love (2004) * Maburaho (2003-2004) * Magician's Academy (2006) * Magikano (2006) * Mahoromatic (2001-2002)(2º:2002-2003) * Mahou Sensei Negima (Serie) (2005) '' * ''Midori Days (2004) * Maria Holic (2009) * Misaki Chronicles (2004) * Miyuki-Chan in Wonderland (1995) * Mouse (2003) * Moetan (2007) * Nagasarete Airantō (2007) * Najica Blitz Tactics (2001) * Ninja Nonsense (Ninin Ga Shinobuden) (2004) * Okusama wa Mahou Shoujo (2005) * Penguin Musume (2008) * Ping Pong Club (1995) * Plastic Little (1994) * Please Teacher (Onegai Teacher) (2002) * Please Twins (Onegai Twins) (2003) * Popotan (2003) * Princess Lover (2009) * Puni Puni Poemi (2001) Q–Z * Queen's Blade (2009) * Ranma ½ (1989-1992) * Refrain Blue (2000) * Renkin 3-kyū Magical? Pokān (2006) * Rizelmine (2002) * Rosario + Vampire (2008) * Rosario + Vampire Capu2 (2008) * Sumomomo Momomo (2006-2007) * Sakura Diaries (1997) * Sekirei (2008) * School Days (2006-2007) * Shuffle! (2005-2006) * Steel Angel Kurumi (1999-2000)(2º:2001) * Stratos 4 (2003)(2º:2005) * Strike Witches (2008) * Tenjho Tenge (2004) * To Love-Ru (2008) * Tonagura (2006) * Tsuyokiss (2006) * Ultimate Girls (2005) * Video Girl Ai (1992) * Witchblade (anime) (2004) * Yami to Boushi to Hon no Tabibito (2003) * ''Zero no Tsukaima (2006) (2º:2007) ,(3º:2008) * ''Zettai Shogeki: Platonic Heart Category:Ecchi anime and manga Ecchi anime pt:Anexo:Lista de Ecchi